The Raid at Camp
by cra-z-cousins
Summary: A Percy Jackson fanfiction! ***IMPORTANT: Make sure you have read and understood the Percy Jackson series***
1. Chapter 1

Hai guys! Second fan fiction for this guy! PLEASE tell me how it is, or the pieces won't get better. THANKS!  
[Told from Percy's point of view]  
**CHAPTER 1**

I woke to Grover shaking me vigorously. "Percy, wake up! They're here!" he said with much worry in his voice. I knew they were going to arrive, just not today. Oh, wait! For you to understand, it is crucial that I fill in for you.

You see, the goddess of the hunt, or Artemis, has a group oh hunters. They, in order to be initiated, must give up pretty much everything, including boys.  
They used to be probably the most forgiving and understanding group of girls you would ever see, until around two years ago, when they became in partnership with Hades. About a week after that, we received an iris message from Zeus, telling us to be careful, that they would be coming in about six months. Little did we know that they would actually come. Okay, now, back to reality!

*************************************************************  
We rushed out to the big house. Yep. The hunt and Artemis along with them, came through the woods, which was the only place that could be infiltrated by anyone. The only thing is, almost no one knew about it. Except for the Hunt.  
I uncapped riptide and quickly joined all of the campers rushing to reach the hunt. Annabeth was right behind me, and so was Grover.  
"Grover! What are you doing?!" I demanded.  
"I can help!" he yelled.  
"How?" Annabeth and I asked.  
"I've been practicing on-battle field medicine" he said, "I've passed the class 17 times! So easy!"  
"Come on, Percy! He could save some of us!" said Annabeth  
"Alright, I just don't want him hurt." We ran.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The first person I recognized in the hunt was Zoë. She looked the same as she did a couple of years ago, but something just wasn't right.  
I went straight for her. "Hey, Zoë. Long time no see."  
"I thought I smelled something fishy here." she said snappily.  
"Very funny." I lunged at her.  
She dodged. "Your fighting skills are okay, but you have to always expect the unexpected." She grabbed my sword and retaliated.  
She barely missed, and she made a large gash in my shirt. "Whoa. I see you've gotten better at combat since we last saw each other." I grab it back, and hit the butt of my sword against her forehead. She passed out.  
I moved on to see… No one. I didn't recognize even one of the girls. All of them either died or Artemis gave them the option to change their look. That sounds about right, because I know that Zoë could care less about how she looks. Then, I found Artemis. She has the form of an old lady, but she fights with grace, as if she was our age.  
"Hello, Percy." She draws her bow, but not quickly enough. I take it and snap it in half.  
"Can't fight well without your bow, now can you?" I also grab her arrows and snap it in half.  
"PERCY! You will regret this, not necessarily today, but one day in this lifetime. Thou shall regret it! Hunters! MOVE OUT!"  
They left us like a swarm of locusts in the desert. Out of the corner of my eye I see Grover working his 'Medical Magic' as he would probably call it. I see him walk away from the body he was over. It was Connor Stoll.  
"I cannot fix Connor. He took an arrow to the throat and the lung. Even if I tried, he would only live for a couple of hours, suffering." Grover said, with much guilt in his voice.  
"As long as you tried, you did the right thing, Grover. Thanks." Annabeth comforted .  
"Well, I think we all will miss-" I started  
"WHY?! WHY?!" I hear the other Stoll brother, clutched over Connor, sobbing.  
"Listen. It's okay, bro. We tried our hardest. He's definitely a hero. He took out one of the best hunters, Zoë. He will be missed." Grover says, holding back tears.  
"Let's go tell Chiron so we can get the funeral planned." Annabeth says in a tone full of remorse. We head on to the big house, and suddenly, I hear something. It sounded like arrows getting pulled out of a- WAIT!  
Suddenly, all of the arrow are lifted out of Connor's skin and into the thin air. Connor lets out a cough.  
"Connor's alive!" I yell.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Even though we knew that Connor was alive, we still checked in with Chiron.  
"Hmm. No way to live, you say?"  
Grover responds immediately, "Yessir, not even the strongest magic of sorcery would have saved him."  
"Well, you also said the arrows lifted out of him into mid air?"  
"Yes."  
"I should've expected this…" Chiron's voice started trailing off.  
"What is it, Chiron?" Annabeth asks, seeming very, very worried.  
"Magic has always been in and out of this camp. The most interesting thing about it is, that it knows fate; fate is a magic, one of divination. It knew Connor's and so, it saved him! Hopefully fate knew what they were doing." he explained.  
"So if I have a favorable future, and I die, fate could save me?" I ask.  
"Yes. Very strange thing, magic. One moment ruining everything in site and the other, saving lives!" he said, almost sounding drunk.  
"It's almost lunch; I think I'm going to head to my cabin." I say.  
"Me too." Annabeth says.  
"Me three." Grover says.

We get to our cabins, and I look at my shield-watch that Tyson made me. It reads eleven fifty o'clock. After about 30 seconds of thinking I realize that I can iris message Tyson in the forges of Poseidon.  
I throw in a drachma and say 'Message Tyson'.  
He picks up.  
"Hey, brother! How are things at camp?"  
"Not so good."  
"Oh. Why aren't they good?"  
"You remember Artemis and her hunters, right? Well, they turned evil, and they attacked this morning. One of the campers would've died if it weren't for Grover's healing magic."  
"Wow. Things here at the forges are the same, except I got a promotion! Now, I get to make and deliver the armor for dad! I see him twice a week!"  
"That's great, Tyson! Tell dad I said hi for me!"  
"Alright, brother! See you soon, hopefully!"

Right after the call, I headed toward the lunch pavilion because it was five minutes until lunchtime. Chiron was already on his 'Announcement Pedestal' as he would call it. He had a drink in one hand and in the other was a fork.  
He banged them together into the microphone. "Listen up, please! Hey! Guys!" He finally put the drink and fork down, picked up the mic in both hands and screamed, "BE QUIET!"  
Everyone was silent.  
"I have a couple of announcements before we dig in. The attack this morning; there are more to come. We have two weeks until the next, and then at the end of the month, a last will take place." Chiron said with much dignity in his voice.  
"So, we need top notch training around here," he said, "So, you will have classes in turn for every 'Fun Class' as you young people would say, every day until the day of the attacks. That's all I got. Dig in!" he said, like he just got something off of his chest.  
I immediately engaged in a conversation with Grover and Annabeth.  
"Do you really think Chiron will make us train every hour of every day for almost one week?" Annabeth asked with doubt.  
"We? I don't have to train!" Grover said, "Once you master medical magic, it's basically retirement!"  
"Oh, don't rub it in, bigshot." I told him sarcastically.  
"I have both sword fighting technique and sword fighting tactics." I said, "And each take almost four hours. Then, I'm done."  
"I just have a dagger clinic every day for 8 hours." Annabeth said.  
"Well," I said, "In sword fighting classes, because our teacher is so naïve, I have to teach him and the class, practically."  
"Oh, you have that new guy. What's his name? Uhh, Mr. Swellney?" Grover asked.  
"Sweeney." I reply.  
"He even sounds like a nut job." Annabeth stated flatly.  
"Yea," I say, "You didn't hear it from me, but I see him getting out with Dionysus every night, coming back drunk."  
"That's really odd. Where do they get wine here?" Annabeth asked.  
"I don't know-" I started  
"Lunch is over- time to get to class!" Chiron says with enthusiasm.  
"See you guys at the camp fire?" I asked  
"Yea." Annabeth and Grover say in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

We all walk to class, except for the Stoll brothers, because they received an excuse from Grover to get out of class.  
I almost arrive at the arena, but then, I see something in the ground. I bent down, picked it up, and read it. It says "Mr. Sweeney; Hades in disguise. I thought to myself 'I cannot let anyone see this. It's too dangerous' Suddenly, I saw Mr. Sweeney come up to me. "You better not tell anyone, foolish child. The last person that found out ended up nearly dying on the battle field. Watch you back, you fool." He said. I didn't know what to do. Run? Stab him with Riptide? Instead of any of those things, I ran to the arena.

"These are your first days of the year in what I call 'Techniques and Tips'.  
Tips, being the edge of your swords. Now, who can tell me what metal us greek  
Demigods use for weapons?" He shoots me a look, and I shot one right back at  
him. I know this one. It's Celestial Bronze.  
He calls on a boy on the other end of the line. He answered, "Celestial Bronze!"  
"That is quite correct!" He said. He knows that I can answer. He's trying to squeeze it out of me with easy ones.  
"Now. Who can tell me the monster no one but the gods have ever defeated?" Another easy one. Now I definitely know he's trying.  
The same boy raised his hand, and he called on him again.  
"Well," the boy says, "He isn't technically a monster, but a titan. It's Kronos."  
"Good, good. Now, we will work on our proper technique of lunging on these dummies." he said, "Mr. Jackson. Would you like to demonstrate?" he asked like he knew I couldn't.  
"Gladly." I say, very arrogantly. I walked up to the dummy closest to me. I got in almost a squat, readied my sword, and thrusted it at the dummy. It shattered to pieces on the floor, and I received much applause. I just shattered a dummy not even Luke would've ever been able to shatter.  
I got back in line and shot Mr. Sweeney a look. He shot one back, but his was hypnotizing to look at. Maybe it was because he was the god of death. I wonder if he was also the god of death-stares, too!  
Mr. Sweeney started to call on people again, and none of them did near as much damage as mine did. But oh well!  
At the end of class, I decided to spend my hour break in my cabin, so I went on and headed over.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

When I arrived at my cabin, I immediately ran for the bed. I had like 10 minutes of rest time until my next class, so I had better made the most of it. While I'm on my bed,  
I think about how I'd never thought a man as frail as Mr. Sweeney would be even the slightest bit immortal. I thought he would be like a human who could pierce through the mist, but apparently not. Not even close.  
I check my watch. 5:50 o'clock is what it reads. If I were to get to class and not be late, I would better go on ahead to go.

The class I'm in is all about tactics, so it's more full of masculine guys and one girl [Clarisse] rather than a bunch of slender, flexible kids. Either way, I'll hate this class because of Mr. Sweeney.  
"Alright, Class! We are discussing tactics and strategy. Today, I will only be giving you a  
Syllabus, mostly because the training will be intense tomorrow and I'm required to give you at least one day of rest, not including the day before the next attack." He explained.  
All of class was him blubbering and blubbering about his class. I was starting to check him to see if it was obvious that he was immortal. Then, I noticed that every time he even walked, his shadows were in the shape of a soul, screaming. A couple of kids looked at me like they saw it, too. They all mouthed, 'Did you see that?', and I nodded to all of them. The rest of the time I was day-dreaming and staring off into space. After three hours, we were dismissed to go to dinner.

Once again, I saw Annabeth and Grover, so I went to sit next to them. Except this time, I sat right next to Annabeth.  
"Hey Annabeth, do you mind if I sit next to you?' I asked her.  
"Not at all, seaweed brain." She replied with a smile.  
Chiron was up on the pedestal again, but this time, he didn't bother with the cup and spoon, he went right ahead and just yelled "QUIET EVERYONE!" As he said the word "quite", everyone was already done talking.  
"I hope everyone had a good day of training! Now, before we eat, you can come up for offerings, if you would like!" he said.  
I went up and brought a blue roll, second in line. The first person was Connor Stoll, whom I heard say, "Thanks, Dad, for saving me." When it was my turn, I tossed the roll into the fire and said loudly, "Uh… Dad? Hey, umm if your listening, I really hope that you'll keep the camp safe for a while… thanks." I left the offering pit and went back to the table.  
"Grover, you aren't gonna offer up to Pan? After all, he's still out-" I tried to say.  
"You saw him evaporate, too, Percy. It's no use." he said.  
I knew it was, but I figured he hadn't given up.  
"What about you, Annabeth?"  
"Mom's busy, if you know what I mean." She cracked a small smile.  
Chiron was still on the pedestal, and he yelled, "LET THE FEAST BEGIN!"  
Immediately blue coke filled my cup, and on my plate, a blue muffin and blue yogurt.  
"At least my meal's half-healthy!" I say, giggling.  
"What do you call this, then?" Annabeth said, showing a plate with all vegetables.  
"I got a tin-can!" Grover said, a little stupidly.  
We ate for about thirty minutes, and I was surprised that my food took me more than 10! I was so tired, I could barely chew! It might sound a little wimpy, but that's how I felt. Soon after, Chiron dismissed us, and I ran to my cabin. I wanted to get enough rest tonight, unlike yesterday, where I didn't even sleep five hours.  
"Bye, guys!" I yelled to Grover and Annabeth, and they waved back. I ran to my cabin and got into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

My dream was far worse than any of my classes that day; The landscape was the Underworld. I saw Hades stand before me, and I was trembling in his presence.  
"Well, now we need to get you to the Judgment Table. I had no input on this selection." He told me, but I didn't believe him.  
We traveled through the Underworld in one of the magic boats of his. We went by the Paradise Field, and the Field of Punishment, he didn't even have to look to see where he was going. Finally, after about 15 minutes of travel, we reached the Judgment Table.  
One of the judges had no face and had a hood over his head. The other had a skull for a face and a scythe in one hand, also wearing a black cloak- The Grim Reaper. The last chair was-empty. When I looked over, Hades was gone and then, I looked over at the table, and he was in the last spot.  
"Let's get started, shall we?" Hades said, almost yelling.  
"Not any input, eh?" I ask.  
"Silence!" The faceless one said.  
"Can I get a file record of Percy Jackson?" Hades asked, looking all over the room.  
Right after he said this, a skeleton rose out of the ground and gave it to him.  
"Thanks, Mr. Bones!" He called out, "Good fellow, good fellow. Let's make it quick!"  
"Today, we will be judging to see where Mr. Percy Jackson will stay in the Underworld." He said.  
"Let's see. He did terrible things to his step-father, even when he was little. He never could stay out of trouble when he was in school, and he would never do what his elders said." He said, like it did him justice.  
"All in favor of claiming Percy Jackson guilty, say aye!"  
They all said, "Aye"  
"Perseus Jackson, I claim YOU GUILT-"  
And that was where I woke up.


End file.
